


The first time we meet

by TayFrost



Series: OTAYURI ROYALTY AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Crown, King - Freeform, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, Other, kingdom - Freeform, royal au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayFrost/pseuds/TayFrost
Summary: Él y Yuri iban a casarse.Otabek, a sus 7 años aún era muy pequeño para comprender la gravedad de la situación, pero las palabras que salieron de la boca de la reina fueron bastante claras, para todos los presentes en la habitación."Debes tener cuidado, cariño. En algunos años Yuri será tu esposo"¿En serio? ¿Ese bebé?
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: OTAYURI ROYALTY AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061924
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The first time we meet

Sucedió hace muchos muchos años, en las lejanas tierras gobernadas por los reinos.

El paramo, se dividía por sus monarcas, cada uno de ellos de una familia real diferente, que eran dirigidos con la sangre de sus apellidos, como dictaban las ramas de sus arboles genealógicos.

El Reino de los Nikiforov en el norte, cerca de las montañas, y los bienes helados. Era un territorio fuerte, encargado de la elaboración de armas, y las defensas fronterizas del paramo. Su ejercito, era quien mantenía la paz para el esto. Y sus monarcas, eran albinos, como la nieve que cubría su territorio.

En el sur, los Lerroy, que con bondad, prosperaban sus tierras con lechos fértiles para la agricultura. Sus largas extensiones de tierra ayudaban a la ganadería, y a la producción de textiles, que servían para la creación de las mejores prendas, de las que el paramo entero pudiera gozar.

Al este, junto a la costa, el reino que fronteraba el mar, era dirigido por los Altin. Aquellos guerreros azabache, que se encargaban de facilitar el comercio con sus vecinos en tierra. Pero no solo eran viles pescaderos y mercantiles. Ese reino, pese a los abastos con los que contaba, era rico acreedor de grandes finanzas. De todos los reinos, tenía la gente más noble y amable, con unos corazones que adoraban a sus superiores. Por la prosperidad del comercio, se habían vuelto una fuerte potencia, casi envidiable a los reinos vecinos.

¿Y el Oeste?

Después de los cientos de kilómetros de separación por el mar, se encontraba el reino de los Plisetsky. Ellos eran ricos en cultura, e historia, además de ser los titanes de la minería, y la comercialización geográfica, pues contaban con provincias que les correspondían como propias.

Se contaba, que en un pasado, fue una tierra de exiliados, y que los pergaminos de la historia, relataban guerras entre los Plisetsky y los reinos del Paramo. Pero eso fue antes de la invasión de la gente del Yermo. Una guerra que nadie tenía prevista, y tomó a todos por sorpresa.

Una guerra que en su momento más tenue y gris, formó una alianza inesperada con los vecinos al otro lado de la costa, que sin dudarlo un momento, ofrecieron su ayuda, y vencieron exitosos al enemigo.

Desde entonces se han hecho acuerdos para mantener la paz, crear libres comercios, y volverlo una parte del Paramo.

Hoy en día vivían en tranquilidad con sus vecinos, y eran sus principales proveedores de vienes comerciales, intercambiaban joyas, y piedras preciosas, por las mejores ganancias que tenían los reinos.

Por eso, no dudaron en ir a celebrar, a la noticia de la llegada del primogénito del reino Oeste.

Nació una noche despejada, donde las estrellas iluminaban el paramo completo, y su luz se colaba tenuemente por las ventanas del palacio. En la alcoba real llegó al mundo, justo cuando los primeros rayos de sol acariciaron las montañas de esa tierra, aquella mañana. Fue a inicios de Marzo, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo príncipe, justo en las vísperas de primavera, trayendo consigo la gracia y la gloria para el recién nacido.

Tenía buenos pulmones, o es al menos lo que comentó una de las parteras al resto de las criadas, al sostener al bebo. Sus llantos llenaron el cuarto en cuanto llegó la hora de su arribo, no tardaron en envolverlo en mantas blancas, y entregarlo a los brazos de su padre.

"¡Es un niño!"

La noticia se corrió al poco tiempo por todo el castillo, de voz en voz, la servidumbre se encargó de celebrar el cometido, hasta que la buena nueva llegó a los oídos del rey, quien emocionado, se apresuró a los brazos de su esposo, para conocer al recién nacido.

No solo era un niño, _era un omega._ Justo como su progenitor.

Un omega que llevaría el peso de la corona, y en un futuro se convertiría en rey.

Uno que unificaría sus reinos, y finalmente volvería su tierra, una parte oficial del paramo.

Era tan pequeño. Pero ya tenía un destino tan grande.

Era imposible pensar, que esa criatura diminuta, algún día tendría que hacer algo más que estar en el lecho de su padre.

_Un omega, nacido en la sangre real._

Hacía generaciones no se veía una noticia tan buena como esa.

Pues mientras otros reinos lo veían como una _desgracia_ , para los Plisetsky era una de las mejores bendiciones. Ellos creían que un omega significaba riqueza, prosperidad, y paz. En el pasado, siempre que un Omega gobernaba, el reino brillaba en todos sus ámbitos. 

Y en esta ocación, no habría excepción.

Es por eso que se mandaron cartas, a todos los reinos del paramo, para que festejaran con ellos el nacimiento de Yuri Plisetsky.

Se ordenó que vinieran reyes, reinas, y toda clase de personas. Desde los más altos puestos de la nobleza, hasta los plebeyos y clases trabajadoras.

A los monarcas, les fue anunciada la llegada de los gobernantes externos; quienes trajeron a sus hijos desde el otro lado del mar, para que fuesen presentados como bien era debido al nuevo príncipe.

Si bien, los reyes y reinas mantuvieron la compostura, a los jóvenes príncipes les fue casi imposible hacer ese acto. Y es que eran niños, de apenas 7 u 8 años, que jugaban entre los pasillos de los vestíbulos, en lugar de disfrutar del vals en el gran salón junto a los adultos. Porque hacía muchísimo que no se veían, y eran muy buenos amigos.

Victor Nikiforov era el mayor de ellos; con los cabellos tan largos como de su madre, y una vestimenta roja como la de su padre, correteaba a los otros dos príncipes que intentaban escapar de sus travesuras.

Jean era el menor del trio. Pero pese a su corta edad, ya se encontraba comprometido, con la princesa de 4 años: Isabella. Primogénita de un reino extranjero, que se decía, llenaría con lujos a los Lerroy. Se suponía que se conocerían en persona esa noche, pero al muchacho le parecía mucho más interesante jugar a las escondidillas con sus amigos, que conocer a su futura esposa.

Otabek por otro lado, no tenía el interés de estar en esa fiesta. Ni siquiera conocía el motivo de la celebración. Solo le había emocionado la idea de viajar en barco, y re-encontrarse con Victor y Jean, después de pasar tanto tiempo sin verlos. Tres meses, para ser exactos, desde el cumpleaños del Nikiforov. Si, sin duda alguna, esa fue la ultima ocación en la que se vieron.

Otabek se ocultó junto a Jean bajo una mesa, juntando sus pies para que así Vitya no los viera bajo el mantel. El problema era que Victor era muy bueno en las escondidas, y siempre terminaba ganando. Así que no tardó mucho en encontrarlos.

El trio de infantes corrió entre algunas risas hasta la mesa con bocadillos, y detuvieron sus juegos ante la sorpresa de encontrar tantas golosinas. ¡Sin duda alguna, esa sería una gran fiesta!

Los adultos parecían muy ocupados cerca del trono, hablando seguramente de cosas de adultos, y siendo tan aburridos como siempre.

La madre de Otabek lo llamó cuando estaba a medio pastelillo de crema, y le dio muchísima vergüenza ver como algunos de los nobles lo miraban, y le clavaban los ojos encima.

Era cierto, debía ir a saludar primero. Era de mala educación no hacerlo, que falta de respeto.

Así que terminó de morder el pastel, y le tendió la otra mitad a Jean. El Castaño lo dudó un par de segundos, pero tras examinarlo un poco, levantó los hombros y se lo metió a la boca.

Otabek caminó en silencio entre los nobles, hasta llegar al lado de su madre. Sentía que le iban a regañar, por la forma en la que lo miraban los adultos. ¿Había hecho algo malo? Y si no era así, ¿Entonces por qué a Victor y Jean no los habían llamado? ¡Él no había hecho nada malo! Solo se había ocultado bajo una mesa.

Oh, pero a su madre no le gustaba que se arrastrara por el piso. Rayos, tal vez se había ensuciado.

Pero cuando levantó la mirada, la reina del Este le sonreía con ternura. No, su madre no iba a regañarlo. Le tendió la mano, y miró a los Reyes del Oeste. Ambos varones, un alfa y un omega. Sus movimientos fueron lentos, pero Otabek se inclinó. Hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo. El rey se llevó una mano al pecho de la ternura, antes de proceder a levantarse de su asiento.

-Basta de formalidades, muchacho-. le dijo al acercarse, y ofrecerle la mano.

Otabek no sabía lo que estaba pasando, miró nervioso a su madre, quien le indicó que respondiera el saludo, y lo hizo. Recordaba a ese hombre, pero no sabía de donde.

-Somos cercanos amigos de tu padre-. le explicó el monarca al Príncipe.

Oh, con que de ahí lo recordaba.

-Y nuestras familias han sido ya muy cercanas.

-Se volverán incluso más-. le comentó la reina sobre su hombro, y ambos adultos soltaron una carcajada. 

¿Qué?

El doncel que había dado a luz al primogénito d e los Plisetsky, le sonrió desde el trono a su esposo, y a paso lento, se levantó de su asiento. Cuidadosamente caminó en silencio hasta la cuna que reposaba a pocos metros del trono, siempre con una dulce y cálida sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Los otros monarcas de igual forma hablaron a sus hijos, era hora de presentar a los príncipes.

Lo hicieron conforme las edades, los infantes de postraron en una fila frente a los reyes, unos pasos delante de sus padres, y cuando sus nombres eran mencionados, hicieron una pequeña reverencia, como la que previamente Otabek había ejecutado.

En ningún momento, el Consorte del rey Plisetsky se alejó de la cuna, que se encontraba a su lado. Y una vez cada príncipe se hubiera presentado, les dedicó una dulce sonrisa y los invitó a acercarse. Victor lo hizo de inmediato, y J-J no tardó mucho en seguirle el paso. Pero Otabek... él realmente estaba lo estaba dudando. Ya muchos adultos se habían acercado a ese extraño mueble de madera, y depositaban cientos de piropos y muecas ridículas a la cajonera. No sabía que había adentro, pero no estaba seguro de si quería verlo. Su madre tuvo que darle un empujoncito en la espalda para acercarlo, y a regañadientes, se acercó.

El monarca movió delicadamente una tela que adornaba el manto superior de la cuna, pera dejar expuesto el interior. Otabek tuvo que bajar la cabeza, para no encontrar nada, más que un enorme bulto de mantas.

Victor parecía muy emocionado, pero el Altin no le encontraba la gracia.

No fue hasta que el doncel acomodó un poco una de las sábanas blancas, que dejó al descubierto el rostro de una criatura extrañamente pequeña. Su piel era de un rosa chillante, y sus manos eran extremadamente diminutas. El ser se revolvió incomodo entre las prendas, ocasionando que su padre le sonriera.

-Es el nuevo Príncipe-. Susurró el omega orgulloso.

Lerroy se inclinó más sobre la cuna, para apreciar más al bebo.

-¡Es muy lindo!-. Le dijo estirando su mano, y sorprendiéndose un poco, cuando el infante envolvió su puño sobre su dedo. Soltó una pequeña carcajada, y Otabek hizo una mueca.

¿Qué era lindo? ¡Claro que no!

Parecía una especie de mono sin pelo, sin duda no era bonito.

El kazajo retrocedió un paso, y chocó con el vientre de su madre.

-Tienes que tener cuidado, cariño-. le dijo La reina del Este, y señaló de nuevo a la cuna. 

Otabek aún era muy pequeño para entenderlo, pero las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de su progenitora fueron más que claras en ese instante.

El Príncipe Plisetsky y él en un futuro iban a desposarse. 


End file.
